Holdings
ZenTek Holdings Holdings is responsable for several different aspects of ZenTek. You are the backbone of our organisation and hold an extremely important role. Please familiarise yourself with the following topics. Outsourcing As part of Holdings, you will be expected to work for clients at a moments notice. You will be outsourced to the Civil Workers Union, Universal Union or other companies carrying out whatever they request as long as it does not breach the Code of Conduct. Transportation/Storage Another part of Holdings is the transportation of parcels and equipment to clients. This can vary from a small package from a customer to a piece of equipment or a stockholds worth of materials for construction. We are a trusted supplier and our brand is our business, hence our strict delivery policy. Orders should be placed with Assistant Managers at the first instance with payment being made to them directly and recorded in the daily figures sheet. Associates '''are authorised to set up deliveries if no one senior is available. Business Loans Business loans are to be given only by '''Managers or above and must be recorded on the daily figures sheet. Loans are available in the following increments: *100 tokens *250 tokens *500 tokens All loans must be recorded along with contact details for the customer. They must also have a business set up or a business plan presented to you. Multiple loans are not to be given to clients without the first loan being cleared in full. Payroll Finally any Managers or above will be responsible for payroll to staff in the Medical and Holdings divisions. They must ensure they have a list of workers and ensure that all staff are paid promptly as per guidelines. It may be difficult to set a weekly payment date so wages after contracts are completed may be permitted. Role Descriptions Please find below relevant job roles in Holdings and what they entail: Intermediary *Liasoning between Holdings and the Corporate division ensuring all issues are addressed, promotions are put forward, disciplinaries are carried out etc'. '''Also making sure the '''Code of Conduct '''is followed strictly. *Rewarding loyalty points to citizens who work exceedingly well, ensuring wages are paid correctly and to the right amount. *Occasionaly meeting with City Administrators/Universal Union representatives for weekly discussions on several aspects set in the minutes. '''Manager' *Paying all staff on time. *Accepting contracts for deliveries, business loans, outsourcing etc and accepting or loaning funds. *Setting labour contracts and making sure the Code of Conduct is not breached by other parties during our contracts. Assistant Manager *Accepting transportation/storage or outsourcing contracts with clients, ensuring staff adhere to strict deadlines. *Recording all payments to the Managers or above, including paying the proceeds to management. *Assisting with contracts be it labour or delivery. Associate *Fulfilling all obligations given to you by Assistant Managers or above. *Adhering to the Code of Conduct at all times. *Actively promoting ZenTek at any opportunity but not by breaching the peace. *Accepting delivery/storage contracts only and making sure all payments are made to managers.